1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telecommunications system comprising at least one cordless access subsystem, a cordless terminal, and a network of at least one automatic branch exchange, the system having call control means.
The present invention further relates to a cordless access subsystem for use in such a telecommunications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A telecommunications system of this kind is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,838. The known system is comprised of a private automatic branch exchange having a cordless access subsystem. The branch exchange may be coupled to a public switched telecommunications network. A number of automatic branch exchanges may be coupled to form a network. The cordless access subsystem comprises a number of radio base stations or as called in a DECT (Digital European Cordless Telecommunications) system, radio fixed parts, clusters of which are coupled to each other via a backbone network in the branch exchange. In the known system, which is a microcellular cordless telephony system, for instance, the cordless terminal is allowed to roam locally. Handover of calls is done via the local backbone network. In other known systems, such as in GSM (Global System for Mobile Telecommunications), a mobile radio terminal is allowed to roam over a large geographical area. In GSM, the so-called Home/Visitor concept is applied in which at all registration locations the same standardised set of features is offered.